From Hell to Heaven
by Kowgirl234
Summary: Katherine did turn Caroline and Klaus didn't come to town yet. Caroline gets pregnant from Tyler who is a werewolf. And of course Klaus will come and fall in love with Caroline. I know it is vague but read it and you will find out more! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: An Announcement

It is a simple thing to get caught up in thinking of what kind of parents we will become, will we have a parenting style like our parent, or maybe our grandparents. It was simple for most to copy that of our parents and change parts to make it our own. For Caroline as soon as she heard the doctor say she was going to be a mother she knew that she would have to change a lot from her parents, even if her and her mother had gotten closer. Then she continues to think about her ex-boyfriend, it had to be his child, but what was his parenting style. Was he going to be like his dad and aggressive? What if her baby was a boy and had the threat of being a werewolf over his head his whole life. She knew she would have to tell Tyler, even if they were over and she didn't really want to see him he deserved to know. She wanted to tell her mom first, but she wasn't sure how to tell anyone. The doctor had told her she was around 2 and a half months and she would start showing soon. She knew her mom would realize it soon. Her mom got off of work in an hour so she had time to order food and figure out a way to tell her.

***ONE HOUR (and a few seconds) LATER***

Liz walked into the house and the smell of Chinese food filled her nose. She walked into to the dining room to she saw Caroline putting glasses on the set table. "Hey Mom, Welcome home! How was work?"

"It was pretty slow today. So, what's all this, Care?" Liz asked examining the food and her daughter.

"I have a surprise for you, and I wanted to lighten the mood with food."

"Should I watch that I don't eat too much then? Wouldn't want it all coming back up." Liz joked. Caroline just smiled and grabbed her egg roll. After their dinner Liz grabbed a beer and Sat down next to Caroline on the couch. They sat there for a while before Caroline got up the courage.

"Mom, I…Oh gosh, I just going to say it. Mom, I went to the doctor today and he told me that I am pregnant." Caroline rushed through the last part. She looks up after hearing a sob come from her mom. "Mom, Oh I'm sorry. I love you and I hope you still love me."

"Ca-Ca-Caroline, I would never stop loving you. I was so scared that through everything with the vampire business that I would never get to be a grandmother. I am not happy about how a baby comes about, but I am glad to be having a grandchild."

"I am so glad you are happy Mom! I found out for sure today and wanted to tell right away!" Caroline and Liz hugged and continued to talk about the baby and they would have to clean out the guest room.

"Have you told Tyler?" Liz looked and her daughters face. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Yeah I Guess I will have to, but he doesn't really want to talk to me. He is happy with Hayley and I am finally okay with that."

"Well it is your choice." Liz stated so she left the choice up to her fully capable daughter.

"I will tell him once we find out the sex of the baby." Liz nodded and they both decided to go to bed.

***Three weeks later***

Caroline checked her outfit in the mirror one more time. She was going to a party at the Salvatore boarding house with her friends and she still hadn't told them. She made sure her baggy shirt cover her growing stomach. She gave a quick goodbye to her mom before walking out the door. As she was going down the road she was thinking through how to tell her friends. Would they be happy for her? She pulled in and saw that Matt, Elena, and Bonnie were already there. She went in and saw that Jeremy and Bonnie were talking by the window, Elena and Stefan were talking in the doorway and Matt was on the couch drinking what looked like scotch. They all turn to her, Matt walked up to her.

"Hey Care, How are you? Matt questioned her guiding her to the couch. The others went back to their conversations.

"I'm great Matt! Really. How are you?"

"My mom stopped by the other day just to leave the next morning. I really miss Vick though." Matt sighed. She felt bad for Matt; he had been through so much. Stefan was vampires, Elena hung out with Stefan and Damon all the time, and Bonnie was a witch, she was the only normal one left and she was going to be a teen mom.

"Can I tell you something I have only told my mom so far?" Caroline questioned quietly. Matt gave her a quizzical look and nodded. "I'm pregnant" Caroline whispered. Matt looked at her shocked.

"You're what?" Matt yelled. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Well if since everyone is listening now, I have an announcement. I am pregnant." She looked down the whole time. After a little while she heard someone moving Bonnie walked up to her and wrapped Caroline in a huge hug.

"Are you happy about this, Care?" Bonnie said pulling back to look her in the eye. Caroline simply nodded. "Then we will be happy along with you!" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Of course we will!" Stefan came up and gave Caroline a hug. I didn't think any of us would ever have a baby, you know the whole vampire can't procreate." Caroline laughed.

"I am so glad you guys are reacted well. I was so scared to tell you." After spending most of the night talking to her friends Caroline said her goodbyes and headed home. On her way she say a girl looking remarkably like Elena walking on the side walk. She knew Elena was still at the Salvatore so she continued home ignoring the girl.

* * *

**So Katherine showed up. Caroline broke the news to her friends.**

**To the Klaroline trust I hate Forwood. I know that it is a little late for Caroline to realize she is pregnant but I could really figure out a different way to fit it in the story.**

**Next Chapter will introduce Katherine. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Three weeks later***

Katherine watched from a table outside the grill as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walked out of the store across the way with their hands full of bags laughing and talking. "They won't be laughing for long." Katherine mumbled under her breath. She took out her phone and dialed the number of the one person she never wanted to hear from.

"Who is this?" The voice mumbled.

"Glad you answered Hun. I called to make a deal. I want my freedom, so I have something that you want more than me." Katherine stated boldly.

"Really and what would that be?" The voice sounded intrigued.

"A witch, a human, a werewolf, and, drum roll please, my next look alike." Katherine said into the phone as her date approached.

"Where are you?" the voice hissed.

"Well my dear original, you have to make me a promise. I will lead you to the five people you need for your stupid ritual I will even deliver the werewolf and vampire for my eternal freedom." Katherine bargained.

"You have my word." The voice returned Katherine's boldness.

"Well my dear Klaus. I am in Mystic Falls. Go figure right." Katherine replied with a sassy smile.

"I will be there soon. Don't get to comfy." Klaus growled. Katherine hung up the phone and smiled at the person sitting across from her.

"Hey I'm glad you pulled away from your clingy girlfriend to see me." Katherine grinned.

"Hayley is not my girlfriend and after you showed up at my doorstep yesterday. I can't believe you look exactly like Elena." Tyler said amazed.

"Well I do and I'm glad you let me take a shower and agreed to come to lunch." Katherine flirted.

"I'm glad I did too!" Tyler flirted back. She needed the stupid wolf on her side so she could give him to Klaus and maybe if wolf boy could bring in his old friends then she would have all she needs to become a free woman there is just one stop she has to make on the train. After lunch she went over to the one and only Salvatore Boarding House. She knocked on the door and Stefan opened it took one look at her and shut it again.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"Well when you find one let me know, because the person on my porch is no lady." Stefan sneered.

"Well is Damon home, I would like to speak with him?"

"Damon doesn't want to speak with you."

"Who said that? I am happy to speak to the lunatic, we have to figure out why she is here after all" Damon announced coming down the step to open the door. "Come in Dear Katherine." Damon said adding hatred to his voice.

"Thank you Damon. I knew you were my favorite." Katherine stated placing a kiss on Damon's cheek.

"Why are you here, Katherine?" Stefan said slamming the door and walking towards the living room. "And in case you were thinking about it. You are not staying here!"

"Oh Stefan you say it like you have a choice, but I am here on business. Katherine Smirked as she sat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"Damon asked. "I could get you a glass of vervain."

"No, I am here to tell you that the person I have been running from is coming here."

"If you need us to help you hide the answer is NO." Stefan said.

"No, I came as a warning. He will be here in two weeks. You need to be prepared." Katherine got up. "That's all I came for once Klaus comes I will be gone. Goodbye." Katherine flashed out the door.

"Well that was pleasant." Damon said taking a swig of his drink. "Stefan, earth to Stefan."

"Klaus is coming" he said sitting down on the couch. "Klaus is coming and there is nothing we can do. I'll call the girls over. Then I will get Jeremy and Matt. We need to tell them." Stefan stood up.

In the matter of 30 minutes everyone was at the house talking about what to do.

"Why is it always this town?" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Guys what is going to happen to the baby? She hasn't even started her life and it will be taken away from her."

"It's a girl?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, I found out the other day and was waiting to tell all of you." Caroline smiled.

"I guess that means you have to tell Tyler now." Elena said.

"Yeah, I am having lunch with him next Tuesday." Caroline sighed.

***One Week Later***

Tyler sat across from Caroline at a table at the grill. "You're what?!" Tyler said spraying his drink across the table.

"I'm pregnant Tyler. You know little baby girl growing inside me." Caroline explained.

"Yeah I know! Why didn't you tell me before?" Tyler remarked back.

"I was scared and wanted to be sure about everything else before breaking the news to you." Caroline wasn't going to be down trotted by Tyler, he already did that to her once.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do. I don't want anything to do with you or that stupid thing." Tyler yelled pointing at her stomach. "I do suggest you get as far away from here as possible, because I won't hesitate to take action if that thing ruins my reputation." Tyler walked out of the grill leaving Caroline alone.

"It's okay baby girl. I won't leave you."

"Neither will we Care." Matt said clearing her table, he had heard and seen everything. "We are here for you."

* * *

So Tyler abandoned the baby. Katherine is almost a free woman and we know that it is a baby girl.

Next chapter: Klaus will come to town.

This is a Klaroline I just haven't gotten there yet. Thanks for the review! The more reviews the faster I will update.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

***Two Weeks Later***

Klaus pulled up to his old house, more like a mansion. It had been a while since he had been back to this pathetic town. He noticed that the house looked inhabited, which was strange since he had a witch put a spell on it so no one could enter unless their last name was Mikealson or they were invited in. Klaus got out and grabbed his bags. The house was the same, more dust, but other than that it was decent. "Hello" Klaus called through the house.

"Brother I didn't expect you here." A voice said behind him.

"Ah little sister, what a surprise."

"Really, when you undager me you told me to go to someplace you would never find me."

"Well, stay on my good side and I will keep you out of the coffin." Klaus made his way to the only room he found comfort in and began to paint.

***Next day***

Katherine arrived at the grill to see her favorite person sitting at the bar. "Ah Klaus glad to see you finally decided to come."

"Ah Katerina, you made quite the bargain, but you have to live up to your end of the bargain in order to be free." Klaus took a long swig of his drink.

"Here they come now." Katherine pointed to the door. "The doppelganger" Katherine said as Elena walked in. "The witch," Bonnie came in. "The vampire," Katherine pointed to Damon at the other end of the bar. "your choices for human are wide so have your pick, April Young, Matt Donavan, the doppelgangers friend and ex-boyfriend, Jenna , the doppelganger aunt, or Caroline Forbes, the doppelganger best friend and my favorite option." Katherine pointed out each one as she went.

"What about the wolf?" Klaus questioned scanning the room.

"Tyler. He isn't here right now, but he is the mayor son."

"It seems you are almost done then. Just have to bring me the wolf and you are free." Katherine nodded and turned to exit the grill. "Oh there is one more thing; would you happen to know where the moon stone is?" Katherine turned around shocked.

"No, but I believe the Lockwood boy may help you there. Oh here he comes now. Tyler!" Katherine waved him over. "Don't look at the table in the corner. Ex alert." Katherine warned him. "This is Klaus. Klaus this is Tyler." Katherine introduced them.

"You may have heard of me. All powerful creature trapped by a curse."

"Yeah I heard the legend, but is it true?" Tyler questioned.

"Oh its true, but my wolf side is trapped and I am need a wolf's help. If you are that wolf that I will help you become a hybrid also."

"Im in." Tyler glanced over to the corner table. "What all does breaking the curse entail?"

" A doppelganger, a vampire, a witch, and a human. That's all you need to know for know." Klaus drank another round. " oh and a powerful stone that I need to find the wear a bouts of. " Klaus added.

"I will help all I can." The three continued their time together until Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie left. "I have to go, but you know where to find me." Tyler said following the girls out. "Caroline, Hey, Caroline," Tyler shouted to her once outside. Caroline looked between her friends before going over to Tyler.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You should go." Tyler stated.

"What?" Caroline raised her voice a little.

"I don't want to see you and that thing anymore. You need to leave town."

"No, I grew up in this town. I am not going to leave it just because you don't want to be a father." Caroline was pissed. How could he suggest that.

"Its probably not even my child. You were always al little slutty cheerleader." Tyler snarled. Klaus and Katherine had come out of the grill to see them on the sidewalk.

"Come, mate we don't want a seen." Klaus grabbed Tyler shoulder.

"I was always loyal to you, You were the one who cheated with me with that were-slut Hayley!" Caroline shouted.

"You were always to busy with all your stupid committees that you were never there for me. I needed to satisfy my needs somewhere. OH and if you were there you were never good enough." Tyler brushed Klaus' hand off. "This is my town I'm not going anywhere."

"I was always there a made time just for you, but you were always the one to cancel. So, if anyone is leaving its you."

"Maybe you should go live with your dad, although he never gave attention anyway since he was to focused on cheating on your mom with a man."

"You know what, you are to drunk for me even to have this fight with you. Goodbye Tyler." Caroline turned to walk away.

"No, you are not going to walk away from me." Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm and spun her around. "You slut." He shouted and smacked her. Caroline felt her cheek sting.

"I think that's enough mate. Time to go home." Klaus grabbed Tyler. "Sorry about that love. Guess he had a little to much." Klaus smirked at Caroline. "I'm Klaus by the way." He held out his hand.

"Are you a werewolf too?**(Remember this is human Caroline)**" Caroline questioned, ignoring his outstretched arm.

"No," Klaus smirked putting his hand in his pocket. "I am something entirely different." Klaus glanced over his shoulder to see Katherine taking Tyler home.

"Well, Mr. Entirely Different Klaus, you may want to run looks like they are going to leave without you." Klaus gave a simple nod before heading the direction of Katherine and Tyler. "Oh Klaus," He turned to look at Caroline. "Can you make sure he is okay?" Klaus nodded again and continued to the pair smiling to himself, "what a woman," he thought.

* * *

**So Tyler and Caroline had a fight. Caroline was still concerned. Tyler is now with Klaus. And my favorite, there was a little talk with Klaroline.**

**Please review! I cant believe 9 people followed the story so far. Thanks so much! If you have any ideas I am all ears!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Three Weeks Later***

Caroline glanced around the guest room proud of her work. The walls were painted gray with light pink decals, the crib was a white wood with pink sheets, the rocking chair, changing table and bureau matched the crib. There was pink carpet on the floor and in the corner of the room was gray hope chest full of toys. There was three months left in her pregnancy and she could not wait to get to see her little baby girl and mainly to get her out of her. She shut the door of the new baby room and glanced at Stefan standing behind her. "Thank you for helping me do all of this." Caroline gave her most genuine smile to Stefan.

"It was no problem; I would rather not spend time in the same house as Damon and Elena." Stefan sighed.

"Okay lets go grab something to eat. My treat, it won't cover all your hard work, but it will help." Caroline grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door with Stefan right behind her. They pair arrived at the Mystic Grill hungry and ready to eat. Caroline glanced at the bar to see Tyler, Katherine (as Stefan had told her) and Klaus. She could over hear parts of their conversation that included something about a stone.

Over by the bar Klaus questioned Tyler about the moonstone. "The stone is a milky white, it is round. I need you to find it." Klaus demanded as Tyler looked at him scared.

"I think I have some ideas were it could be, but it will take some time to look." Tyler said. "My dad use to keep important things either in the attic or his office. We can start tomorrow in the attic."

"Alright mate, I'll be there. And Katherine you will be joining us correct?" Klaus said more as a demand rather than a question.

"Do I have an option?" Katherine rolled her eyes. Klaus ignored her and continued with their night. He stole a couple of glances at Stefan and Caroline.

"Hey mate, what was up with you and that Caroline girl?" Klaus asked trying to seem interested in Tyler's life, but was intrigued by the blonde.

"We have known each other since we were kids. She helped me through the transition into a werewolf, even though she was just a human. We got closer and started dating. She was not satisfying me so I found pleasure elsewhere. Hayley was perfect and a few weeks later Caroline caught us together, she was so forgiving and gave me a second chance. I continued to see Hayley and Caroline caught us again so we broke up. I am glad we did she is so clingy"

"Wow Tyler that low!" Katherine spoke up again. "And that's coming from me. What about the baby?"

"I don't really care. I am happy with Hayley and I cont plan on going back to Caroline for any reason." Tyler shrugged.

"Well mate, drink up. To your pathetic life." Klaus lifted his glass and downed the contents in one swallow. Tyler and Katherine lifted their glass also and drank with Klaus. Klaus glanced over at Stefan and Caroline thinking of who strong she was and how Tyler had walked all over her.

"So what are you going to do in the last three months?" Stefan asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well I still have to get clothes, diapers, and a few other things, but other than that I am going to work as much as I can before my beautiful angel comes into the world." Caroline said with a tone of excitement.

"Well I'm here for you through it all" Stefan encouraged her with a smile.

"I know, I just thought Tyler would at least want to be a part of her life." Caroline gestures to her stomach. She glanced at the door as Damon and Elena walked in. "Oh and you came here to get away from them." Caroline sighed. Stefan just nodded.

"Blondie, my favorite brother your night just got better." Damon announced as he sat down in the chair next to Stefan.

"Hey Caroline, Stefan." Elena nodded to each of them before taking the seat next to Caroline.

"So Tyler knocks you up, leaves you and you go on a date with Stefan without more than a month break. Wow Blondie you are quick." Damon smirked, waving the waitress over to order a drink. Elena gave Damon a glance but didn't say anything. Caroline just shook her head. The rest of the night was uneventful as Damon continually made jokes at Caroline and Stefan expense as Elena sat quietly. Caroline would stand up for Stefan and get made fun of and Stefan would stand up for her and be made fun of. THe night seemed to drag on and on. Caroline watched as Tyler, Katherine, and Klaus paid their bill and left.

"Well I have had enough for one evening," Caroline stood "or a lifetime." She mumbled. "Stefan care to walk me out" Caroline asked. Stefan stood nodding to his brother and Elena and headed out the door. "I don't know how you live with that!" Caroline exasperated once they exited the grill.

"He is not always that bad." Stefan said not really believing himself after the dinner they had experienced. "I just want to go home. Goodnight Caroline." Stefan gave her a brief hug and headed down to his car.

"Ah, the lovely Caroline nice to see you are keeping in old friend of mine in check." Klaus came out from behind the shadows

"Klaus, I didn't you and Stefan were friends." Caroline said trying to hide her excitement.

"He doesn't like to mention it, it was a bit of a dark time for him so he kind block it out of his memory." Klaus explained.

"I can understand that after experiencing a night with his brother. I want to block this night out of my memory." Caroline said.

"Am I that bad love." Klaus questioned with a smirk.

"surprisingly not as bad as legends," Caroline said with her normal boldness. She felt strong around Klaus, it was just his personality.

"Well that's just it love, they are legends." Klaus smirked. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" Klaus asked. being a gentleman.

"Sure" Caroline took his out stretched arm. "It just around the corner" She slid into the driver's seat as Klaus held her door. "Goodnight Klaus." She pulled away and watched him grow smaller in her rearview mirror.

* * *

** Sorry for not updating sooner. Caroline is going to be due in August and in the story it is early June. **

**Please Review. **

**Love Always**

** -K**


End file.
